The Rise of the Sky
by SilentSpectator101
Summary: Millennia ago Ouranos was betrayed, now he's back for vengeance. Follow his story as he quests to destroy his children and regain his throne.
1. I Prologue

A man with shoulder length golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes stood at the peak of Mount Orthrys, he had everything he could possibly want, power, a beautiful wife, and many children to continue his legacy. Yet he found himself feeling increasingly agitated, as if he had an itch he couldn't quite scratch. He wasn't left to think for long before his youngest sons voice reached him.

"Father, I did not see you at the feast. Is everything alright?" Kronos had been born with his brother Chronos' domain over time. He was named Kronos in honour of his brother who had practically raised Ouranos.

"Yes I am quite fine, I simply got lost in my thoughts."

"Mother was quite put out by your absence, you two have been rather distanced of late."

"Perhaps, she does not often agree with my decisions, how she could love those deformed monsters she calls children I will never understand."

"I completely agree father. However I believe it is time you, stepped down from leadership. You have ruled for too long, you surely must be tired."

"And who would take the throne? Oceanus? Bah he can barely control himself not to mention the entire world! Or did you mean you? Not a chance, you are too young and inexperienced to rule."

"That is, saddening to hear. But alas, if you shall not willingly step down then I must force to do so."

"Hahaha, you have not the power boy, not even your mother can challenge me, the sky is too powerful to fade." As he said this he summoned his lightning bolt. It was formed to the shape of a spear and roughly 15ft tall. Placing it a few feet shorter than its master.

"We shall soon see, won't we? BROTHERS! Hold him down!"

Suddenly another four of his children appeared in full battle armour wielding their own weapons. Quickly, Hyperion lunged forward with his spear, aiming a strike at his fathers left side.

But Ouranos was too quick and he batted the spear aside and jabbed his bolt at Iapetus who had attacked his right flank. Sure enough it connected, and sent a smoking wide eyed Iapetus flying backwards into a groaning heap.

Next to attack was Krios, who slashed his sword at Ouranos three times in quick succession, each being blocked easily before Koios' spear was impaled in the back of Ouranos' left knee.

He collapsed to a knee, before roughly jerking the spear out sending Koios off balance before stabbing his spear through his shoulder and delivering a brutal punch to his temple, knocking him unconscious.

By this point Iapetus had regained his wits and was joining Hyperion and Krios in circling their father, Kronos watching with a sadistic smile on his face, as if no other moment in his life had brought him as much pleasure as his fathers Ichor staining the grass.

Suddenly all three leapt into action simultaneously stabbing at Ouranos, who, with incredible grace, twirled his bolt knocking aside Hyperion and Iapetus before delivering a brutal hit to Krios' face with the butt of his spear.

Seeing this, Kronos brought forth a golden scythe and sent a downward strike towards his father who cried out in pain as his back was sliced open and his very soul began to tear.

He jumped away narrowly dodging Hyperions spear before being tripped by Iapetus and landing on his back. Soon 2 spears were levelled at his throat.

Then his bastard of a son Kronos opened his mouth and said

"You fought well father. But you could never have won, remember that it was your 'weak' children who made you fade."

"Hah. You are not strong, one day you will fall as well, but I would like to know where you got that scythe from."

"Mother gave it to me, she planned all of this."

"Gaia?" He whispered.

"Yes, the pain you caused her at her children's cruel fate she decided you had to fade."

"The cyclops and hekatonheires are monsters and deserve to rot in Tartarus!"

"Mother sees it differently."

"That much is clear." He lets out a humourless laugh. "But know that I curse you my son, that as my children have betrayed me, so too will your own. You have won today Kronos, but I will return and my wrath will crush you."

With a yell Kronos severed his fathers head before hacking and slashing until he was no longer recognisable. Lying in a hundred different pieces. Thunder boomed so loudly the three Titans flinched.

"Throw the pieces in the ocean. I will visit mother and tell her the job is done."

Hyperion and Iapetus nodded and began their task.

-LINE BREAK-

Ouranos was not happy. After his physical form being destroyed his essence was scattered to his domain.

He was powerless to do anything but watch from above, as his children divided up the world into 4 kingdoms with Kronos ruling as King. His creations were enslaved and his favourite daughter Rhea was forced to marry Kronos.

The only solace he had was that his curse had caused Kronos many sleepless nights.

Ouranos remained paralysed in his domain watching as one by one his siblings entered the same slumber he had. Simply watching from afar as the world changed.

Soon second generation Titans were born such as Atlas, son of Iapetus. Atlas seemed to be the worst of the newborns often torturing mortals for fun, smiling the same way Kronos had on that fateful day at the peak of Mount Orthrys.

But as time went by Ouranos' power began to slowly return to him and his consciousness began to form at a point until eventually he was able to create a physical form, still weak yes, but stronger than a mortal.

He began to slowly put his energy into creating his form.

And then, he was falling. Wind rushing past his face and blowing his hair back. He felt...free. Finally released from the cage of helplessness.

Until he hit the ground.

Pain erupted on his chest as he hit front first into the grass. He groaned and rolled over. The sun felt wonderful on his skin once more.

He opened his eyes and began to assess himself. He was seemingly around 6'3", he still had his long blonde hair and his broad figure. A light layer of hair covered his defined pectoral muscles and prominent abs.

He was small though, nowhere near his godly size. He felt for his power and found his connection to his domain weak, as if the connection were muffled by thick fabric.

Sighing he began to take in his surroundings, it appeared he was in a garden of sorts. Flowerbeds lay all around him and beautiful trees covered areas with shade.

He slowly rose to his feet, his body aching as if he were a mortal having gone for a rather lengthy run.

He ran a hand over his face, wondering what it is he should do.

Then he heard a scream.

His eyes widening he set off in the direction the scream came from. He ran for a few hundred metres dodging trees and rose bushes before setting his eyes upon a man, he had broad shoulders and defined muscles, blonde hair and blue eyes, looking much like Ouranos himself.

He the saw the man pinning a very beautiful woman against a tree, she had long black hair, a slender figure and appeared to be crying.

Ouranos growled lowly, he hated rapists and made his presence known when he stepped out of the bush and launched himself at the man, knocking him over and landing several heavy blows before being thrown off.

Flipping he landed on his feet, the man got up and took out a hair clip, Ouranos was confused until it elongated into a 3 feet long bronze sword, he raised an eyebrow? What mortal had enchanted weaponry?

The man then jumped at him and slashed the sword. Ouranos stepped to the side and slapped the sword out of his hand before delivering a knee to his stomach. The man doubled over and Ouranos took the chance to pick up the sword and level it at the mans throat.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Heracles." The man replied.

"And what right do you have to lay a hand on this woman?"

"She's a disrespectful little bitch! She deserves a beating!"

Ouranos pushed the blade into Heracles' throat until blood began to trickle down his throat.

"I struggle to believe that. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Bah. You can't kill me, I'm a son of Zeus!" The man said proudly.

Zeus? Who was this Zeus? A mortal King perhaps? Or maybe a Titan. Either way, Ouranos didn't have much mercy in him.

"Well, I can't kill you then, but I will send you back battered and broken."

He the twirled the sword and slammed the pommel into Heracles' solar plexus before delivering a knee to his face knocking him out.

He turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" He spoke softly.

She nodded.

"Thank you for saving me." Her voice was the perfect pitch, sweet and entrancing.

"I would never watch a man harm a woman. Thanks are not necessary."

She smiled.

"I would at least know my saviours name."

"Our-Perseus. My name is Perseus." He caught himself, being as weak as he was he should not give away his identity, lest his children catch wind and find him. Perseus seemed perfect 'The Destroyer' for he would destroy his sons for their betrayal.

"Mine is Zoë." She said smiling.

"Where will you go now Zoë?" Her face fell.

"My family will not welcome me back and I have nowhere to go." Tears filled her eyes.

"You are welcome to join me, though I am not sure where I am going." He decided not to pry about her family yet.

"Truly? Thank you!" He smiled.

"So...where's the nearest city to here?" He would need to find a city for information, he would need time to regain his power to battle his children.

A/N

So how is this? Just an idea I had floating around. First fanfic and CC is welcome, next chapter will be longer if I can do it.

Cya next time

SilentSpectator101


	2. Chapter 2

Ouranos was wet.

It had been raining for days and it was a new experience for him. He was used to being above the weather and had never experienced it as mortals did.

The worst part? He was too weak to stop it. Most he could manage to summon was a spark, and even that drained him.

He had been travelling with Zoë for three days. After leaving the garden they had travelled towards a city named 'Athens'. According to Zoë it was a great power in 'Greece'. Greece being the mortal name for the land he currently resides on.

On their way they had stopped at several villages and Ouranos had an understanding, limited as it was, of the world he now lived in.

There was a pantheon of 'gods'. At the head of which were the Olympians. Four of which were his grandchildren, it turned out his brother had had 6 children. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter and Hera. Kronos had swallowed all but Zeus out of his paranoia, Zeus then posed as a cupbearer and put mustard in his wine forcing Kronos to throw his siblings up.

They then overthrew the Titans and now rule the world, Zeus as King. Ouranos was angered to hear this for he had wished to destroy his children personally, yet he was pleased all the same at their demise.

Suddenly Zoë spoke.

"It should only be a few more hours until we reach Athens. Once there I am sure you can find what you are looking for."

This presented a problem for Ouranos, for he didn't actually know what he wanted to do. With his children already gone his only mission seemed to be regaining his lost power. A task which would take time rather than effort.

He briefly considered attempting to speak with these 'Olympians' before deciding that would only end in tears. Being this weak meant that they could destroy him in a fight and though it wasn't certain they would attack him. It simply wasn't worth the risk.

He settled on learning more about the land, and then finding something to interest him in the long years of waiting that were sure to come.

-LINE BREAK-  
3 months later  
He and Zoë had reached Athens roughly three months ago. They had been staying at a Tavern, nothing fancy, in fact it was dark and dirty. Safe to say it was nothing Ouranos was used to.  
He supposed if anything good could come of this powerless, then it was a new understanding and respect for mortals. As an immortal life is exceptionally easy, but mortals must work for everything and often die brutal deaths.  
"Tomorrow we should go hunting." Said Zoë The suggestion caught him off-guard as he had thought she was asleep.  
He had never been a sharp shooter and yet his power had recovered to a point where he could slightly alter the winds. Perhaps he could change the arrows trajectory?  
"Hmm. Perhaps that would be fun."  
"When I was in the garden there was little to do. So I decided to learn archery."  
He didn't respond instead he simply stared blankly at the ceiling. Lost in thought about his predicament and what he wished to fill his time with.  
Soon he heard her sigh and roll onto her side, seemingly giving up on conversation. A few minutes later her breathing evened out.  
He let out a breath, Zoë had fallen asleep and he was bored. He decided to follow her, he folded up a cloak and used it as a pillow. Unconsciousness soon took him and his troubles faded away.  
He awoke with a yawn.  
He slowly say up rubbing his sore neck from the uncomfortable sleeping position. Looking beside him he saw Zoë was still asleep. He decided to wake her up ready for their hunt.  
He charged up his fingers slightly before poking her cheek. Electricity discharged with a pop before she jumped up and fell right off the bed.  
With a groan she sat up rubbing her head and glaring at him.  
"Did you have to push me off the bed?" His eyes widened. He had almost forgotten she didn't know about his powers. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck.  
"I didn't know how else to wake you."  
"Next time a small shake will suffice." He grinned.  
"Are you ready for a hunt?"  
She smiled.  
"Yes. Just give me a moment and I shall grab my bow." She sleepily moved towards her bag.  
Within an hour they were in the woods beginning to track a set of deer prints.  
Ouranos had already established that Zoë knew exactly what she was doing. Her having picked up on the trail within minutes.  
They were soon at the edge of a creek watching silently as the deer took a long drink. Zoë had allowed Ouranos to do the honours and as he raised his bow a silver knife was placed against his throat.  
He froze.  
"Lower your bow, boy." A girl about 14 spat out.  
He did so slowly, eyes darting around analysing the situation. There were 8 girls all dressed in silver surrounding them. A girl also held a knife to Zoë's throat. Although in s far less intimidating manner.  
Soon a girl with auburn hair and pure silver eyes aged at around 12 separated from the group.  
"Who are you, boy?" She sneered.  
"I am Perseus and this is my friend Zoë." A sickening crack echoed as the pommel of a knife was rammed into his ribs.  
"She can speak for herself." The first girl said with rage written across her features.  
"Hold him here, I would speak to the girl." Spoke the silver eyes girl. Nodding in a direction.  
The girl with the knife at Zoë's throat lowered it and pulled her up slowly pushing her in the direction she had nodded in.  
The silver eyed girl gave one last hateful glare at him before turning around and following.  
A few minutes and several derogatory comments later and Zoë returned to the group. He was pleased to see she was not harmed and even seemed to glow.  
She walked towards him stopping a few feet away.  
"These are the Hunters of Artemis Perseus, and the leader is Artemis herself. She wished me to join."  
I smiled. Perhaps she had found her place.  
"And that means not seeing me again? I understand Zoë and I wish you luck in your travels."  
She smiled before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me.  
"You too Perseus and I hope to see you again soon."  
"I would like that."  
She stepped back.  
Artemis told the girl to let him go and quickly they all disappeared into the trees. Including the girl he had called a close friend.

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emA year later./em  
Much had happened since Zoë had left with the hunters. After she had gone Ouranos decided to travel to other cities, he heard word of a mighty nation named 'Sparta' and decided to find these great warriors. After an...unlucky mishap with one of their soldiers in which he brutally beat their skull in with a rock when they had failed to let him in the gates. He had been inducted into their army and had been fighting and training with them ever since.  
He was currently fighting in a great suicidal battle at a place named Thermopylae against the 'Persians'. He and two-hundred and ninety-nine others along with their King, Leonidas. Were fighting a great battle against the latest of King Xerxes attempts to crush them.  
They had a cliff on the right and a mountain on the other, meaning that the Persians superior numbers meant nothing...as roughly only ten could fight at a time. This allowed the far superior fighting skills of the Spartans to prevail.  
They had been fighting for days now. Every morning the Persians would attack, and every day they would be beaten, by now thousands must have fallen. Yet only 30 Spartans lay dead.  
Ouranos turned his attention back to the battle, he ducked and slashed his sword at the back of a Persians knee, cutting it off before slamming his shield into the mans head, instantly killing him.  
He sighed.  
After a while it just got boring, same soldiers everyday, still not challenging.  
Over the last year his power had been slowly returning to him. He was still fairly weak, about as strong in magical power as a 'demigod', as he had heard them call themselves. The powerful children of the new gods. He had learned that the gods were about as good at ruling as his own children, with the exception of a few. Artemis, Poseidon, Hades and Hestia were good, but the rest abused their power and simply spent their time cheating on their wives with mortals and/or cursing people for no clear reason.  
He sighed. Young immortals really were pathetic.  
Another man thrust a spear at him, Ouranos batted it out of the way with his shield before stabbing the man in the neck and ripping his head off. He quickly turned around to see Leonidas lifting a man up on his spear before impaling another two men the same way. He shook his head and laughed. Ouranos might be an ancient and powerful deity but that mans blood lust downright scared him.  
-LINE BREAK-  
Ouranos stood in King Leonidas' command tent, he had become a trusted advisor to the king since his induction, having proven himself a capable leader and commander in many conflicts.  
"Perseus I don't see how we can continue to fight against their hordes. We can continue to defeat them for weeks longer, but eventually they will have beaten down every last one of us." Leonidas sighed and rubbed a hand on his face.  
"We need to incite fear in their hearts."  
"Yes, that would work, but how?"  
"We should build a wall with their dead. Show them how many have died against us for nothing." He excitedly suggested.  
The King looked up. Slowly a sinister smile spread across his face.  
"Yes! That's perfect, this is why you are my second. Go and give the order for the men to pile up the dead bodies."  
-LINE BREAK-  
As day broke at Thermopylae the Spartans rose behind their wall of the dead. It rose roughly 15ft high and was 3 bodies thick. The Spartans were eagerly awaiting for the days fighting to begin.  
They planned to wait until the Persian army got to the wall, so they could push the wall on top of them and attack whilst they were distracted.  
It wasn't long until they heard the pounding of hundreds of footsteps echoing along the path.  
Suddenly a loud voice boomed.  
"What is this! What is that wall made of? Where are those cowards?"  
With a nod Ouranos gave the signal and the Spartans began to push against the wall.  
It fell with a crash and tens of Persians screamed as they were crushed beneath the weight of their own dead.  
"ATTACK!" cried Leonidas  
It was a flurry of war cries as the Spartans jumped over the remaining section of the wall and began the days fighting stabbing Persians left and right.  
Fighting his way to Leonidas, Ouranos shouted.  
"These men seem stronger and more skilled than the others!"  
"I know brother, but we can still defeat them. These masks are strange though. A means of identification perhaps?" Leonidas suggested as he ripped another mans head off.  
"Probably a way of attempting to scare us."  
"SPARTANS DO NOT FEEL FEAR!" Leonidas roared, the Spartans let out their own cries as they pushed against the Persians with renewed vigor driving them further back.  
Ouranos admired the mortals bravery, it was not something shared by gods and titans, who often preferred to hide than fight against their oppressors. Though sometimes they rose to the challenge. Such as when Zeus and his brothers fought their father Kronos. Though it seemed Zeus has become Kronos rather than changing the type of leadership. Of the twelve members of the Olympian Council, most were his own children. Zeus was a dictator not a king. A king lived for their people not for themselves.  
Ouranos shook the thoughts from his head, now was not the time for such thoughts.  
His attention back to the battle, he began to ruthlessly cut throught the Persians, slicing the head off of one before ducking under the sword of another and driving his own sword through the mans chest. Red blood splattered across his face, he wiped it off. He still wasn't used to seeing that colour. He had to be extremely careful he wasn't cut during battle, lest somebody should see his Ichor. This wasn't an issue though as he had thousands of years to hone his skills, therefore greatly outmatching even the greatest mortal warriors.  
The Persian numbers began to dwindle from the thousand that were originally there only a hundred remained. Though the Spartans had taken more significant losses than the day before. Numbering at twenty five rather than the ten they had lost the previous day.  
He sighed. Death was a part of mortal life, yet it didn't make it any less saddening to watch men he considered his brothers-in-arms perish. Though he knew that in Spartan culture death in battle was not just respected, but actually desired. Call it bravery or stupidity, the Spartans were first class fighters.  
Soon he heard the cry of their king.  
"Retreat! Retreat! Let them run back to the hovels to lick their wounds. Now we rest, you have fought well my brothers. Bury our honoured dead and rest up. There will be more fighting tomorrow."

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emA century later/em  
A century is a long time. He had never really noticed the passage of time. A century in his long life is like a passing breath. He and the other first generation primordials, Chronos, Ananke, Tartarus, Nyx, Erebus, Phanes, Hydros and Gaia had all been created tens of thousands of years ago. When Chaos created their domains.  
You see, a god has control over their domain. Zeus can control the skies, and Poseidon the water. But a primordial emis/em their domain. He emis /emthe sky, Hydros emis/em water. Ouranos is simply the personification of the sky, formed over time as the sky evolved a conscious mind. Whereas gods can fade with lack of power, the sky cannot fade and therefore neither can Ouranos. Therefore mortality is a very unfamiliar concept to primordials.  
Living with so little power for 101 years has given him a new perspective on time. The concept of mortality now very much within his grasp, knowing what 'fate' was and how much control it had over the lives of mortals. It was scary, and yet very much freeing, knowing he was being guided by his sisters three daughters.  
Ouranos never used to think much of the struggles of mortals, knowing that he could crush all the life on Gaia should he choose to do so made everything so very meaningless.  
Living as one had taught him differently, mortals struggled just as much as he did. In fact they struggle far more than he used to.  
Shaking his head, Ouranos cleared his thoughts, he had found himself reflecting on his life much as of late. Beginning to wonder what exactly the point was. Whilst his power had grown much over the century, he was still only about the power of a emvery/em minor god. Though he had been able to communicate with spirits of the skies recently, the sky knew its master, he could at least take some small comfort in that.  
He was removed from his thoughts by his companion Marks voice.

"Hey? You awake Perce?"

Mark was a son of Ares, the Olympian god of War. Unlike his father, Mark had some use and had been a trusted friend of Ouranos for over a decade.

"Yes, and could you stop using that stupid nickname."

Though Mark knew of his true identity, he still insisted on calling him Perseus or a form of the name at least.

Mark laughed.

"I only do it because it annoys you."

He sighed.

"What did you need?" He settled on getting the conversation over with.

"I wanted to know where we are going, we have been traveling for days."

"I am looking for my weapon." he replied gruffly.

"Erm, your weapon? What weapon?"

"My godly weapon. My bolt, the master bolt. You know, a big bolt of frozen lightning."

"Oh, that weapon. Any idea where it is?"

"Probably at mount Orthrys, it was my seat of power before I was betrayed. It is likely where my children set up their city. Kronos probably thought it was funny." He was tired of this conversation, thinking about his family still pained his heart. Knowing the wife that he loved wanted him to die, and got their children, emhis/em children, to do it for her?

"Ah, okay." He ended, catching Ouranos' tone.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

After 2 more days of travelling, they had finally reached the peak of the mountain. Ouranos had had to use some of his power to have the winds carry them up, else it would have taken weeks to climb over the jagged rocks. Though it had to be limited, the gods would sense if he teleported.

"Whoo, that was quite a journey, feels good to be here. What now?"

Ouranos smiled. As much as Mark was annoying, it was nice to have someone who knew who he was, Ouranos would be sad when mortality took him.

"Now we find the throne room, knowing my son I am sure it will be quite grand, lots of marble and gold."

Ouranos was going to be honest. The place looked like a dump, large pieces of rubble lay around, cracked statues and busts were everywhere. It looked like you would expect a place that a bunch of immortals had a large scale war on. Actually it looked pretty good considering.

"So over there might be a good start. You know, the massive doors and the dome roof." Mark said pointing behind Ouranos.

Ouranos turned around to see a colossal building, perhaps 70ft high looming over him. Made of white marble it looked to have been cracked purposefully and then the cracks filled with gold. It was both beautiful and imposing, the perfect mix.

He strode over towards the huge doors and pushed. They didn't budge.

"Hhmm, close your eyes Mark."

He turned around to check that he had, and then glowed sky blue and slowly grew until he was 12ft tall. Roughly half his previous size, but twice the size of Mark.

"Ok, you can open them."

When he did his eyes opened comically.

"Holy shit, I forget that you are a god sometimes, feel like I should bow or something."

"Please don't."

He laughed.

"As you command, Lord Perce."

Ouranos sent him a scathing glare that made him shrink back. For a son of Ares he was a real wimp.

Turning back to the task at hand. He pushed the doors hard, and like expected, they flew open.

The inside was a mess, twelve thrones lay crumbled on the floor, one for each of his children he guessed.

The mighty Orthrytic Council reduced to gravel, it seemed his curse came true. His sister must have been smiling at him, well the three aspects that were left anyway.

His sister Ananke had split her being into three 'daughters', Lachesis, Clotho and Atropos. Fate was much too large a job for just one being.

He began searching for a sword, it was his most favoured form of his weapon and he figured it would return to that form when he died.

His eyes analysed the room carefully, until his gaze settled on a large mound of rubble where a section of the ceiling had collapsed. Sticking out of it was a shining piece of rounded metal, much like the pommel of a- His eyes widened and he walked over to it and tried to pull it out, it didn't budge. He frowned and then gripped it with both hands and pulled as hard as he could, the sword pulled out an inch before slowly to a stop, revealing the rest of the hilt. Resting his hands on it he tried to pull again and the sword pulled all the way out, revealing his-albeit dusty-sword.

He smiled, feeling a wholeness he had missed for a century at the touch of his symbol of power. He slowly felt more of his power returning, perhaps he was now as powerful as a weaker Olympian, like Ares.

He was another step closer to gaining his throne back.


	3. Chapter 3

_50 years later_

Mark was dead.

After being a faithful and constant companion. He had died, Ouranos had offered him partial immortality like that of Artemis' hunters, but Mark had said he wanted to see his friends once more. Sighing he thought back on the last half century. Mycenaean Greece had fallen, Rome was now the center of the godly world and Ouranos had noticed some differences in the gods. The first being different names, but also the mortals had changed their personalities to be more war like and serious.

Ouranos had regained enough power to be called Zeus' or Jupiters equal now, but it wasn't enough. He needed more power, he needed some followers. If mortals worshiped him as they used to then he would regain his power much faster. But to be worshiped meant he needed to spread word of himself having returned and the gods would find him sooner than he wished.

He sighed, it seemed he was always sighing or groaning. The world was truly out to get him, he thought.

He could attempt to awaken his fellow primordials, or at least those loyal to him. But that risked waking the ones that were not. Ourea was loyal to Gaia, Nyx to Erebus and Tartarus to no one. But Gaia Erebus and Tartarus simply hated him. He never knew why they did, perhaps jealous of his power? Or perhaps they were simply bored and wanted someone to fight.

He knew however that Aether, Hemera, Chronos, Phanes, Eros and Hydros would answer his call. Though Hydros was greatly weakened after Pontus was born and with Thalassa seized control of the seas from him while Eros was, well Eros was just _Eros_.

His powers didn't work on primordials and he was therefore just helpful for influencing lesser beings. Chronos and Phanes however, they were very powerful. Chronos being the primordial of Time and Phanes the primordial of Change and Appearances gave him the power of prophecy.

Ouranos knew there would be war and he also knew that if he didnt wake his loyalists , the they would be at a great disadvantage when the time came. Tartarus he knew was already awake and just gaining power down in his pit. Nyx was alive and living within Tartarus. Erebus he believed was asleep the same with Gaia and Ourea.

He settles on waking two of his loyalists and then waking another two in a few centuries. He settled with Phanes and Hydros as Hydros would need more time to regain power and Phanes would be useful. He knew where they would have gone to sleep and he decided to wake Phanes first as he was close.

* * *

He was finally there. He had underestimated how hard the entrance to the cave would have been to find. Yes, thats right, Phanes was underground, he had always needed lack of change to sleep and so stone surroundings were best as they did not change much over time. Walking up to a slightl raised platform he saw his brother lying down.

He knew it would take power to wake him up, like a jump start.

He placed his hands on his brothers chest. His hands glowed a soft blue and it felt like his life was being sucked out through his hands. He gasped but held them there until he heard his brother gasp for air, despite his pain Ouranos smiled knowing he was no longer alone.

Slowly Phanes sat up, looking around blankly, he was just as he remembered him, long white hair with pale green eyes, a strange combination but Phanes liked it, though he used to change his appearance often as he like change. He supposed that was expected knowing his domains.

When Phanes eyes locked on Ouranos it took him a minute to recognise him and he was crushed in a hug.

"Brother? I though you were gone. I heard that your sons cut you up with a scythe made by Gaia."

"Yes, I was gone but I woke up around 150 years ago. I felt something coming brother and I thiught it best to wake you."

"Yes, I can feel great change coming. I believe another war with our siblings is coming. Am I the first you have woken?"

"You are the only one I knew how to find, I had hoped you would know the locations of the others."

"I know where Hydros and Aether went. I imaging Aether will know where his wife is. But as for Chronos I really don't know. After your death he was inconsolable with grief. He disappeared shortly after."

Ouranos nodded.

I had feared as much. We should wake Hydros first as he will need more time to gather power. We need to aid him in taking back his domain when we fight out siblings and their children."

Phanes wrinkled his nose.

I always hated Pontus for what he did to Hydros. Yes we must take back the seas for him."

Lead the way brother." He said smiling.

* * *

"Here we are."

"Wow. Hydros really outdid himself here."

"I know, after Pontus took his domain Hydros worked on this area for centuries. Making sure he had something to keep him awake." Phanes said quietly.

"They stood in a crystal dome underwater in a great trench. Though he didn't like it. Phanes had teleported them here. It was perfect crystal, completely see through. In the centre was a throne made of sea plants with a shark head mounted above it. On the throne sat an old man seemingly asleep.

Ouranos' brows knitted together in anger. This was his _brother_. Rage coursed through him at the thought of what Pontus had made him endure. A primordial losing their domain is quite literally losing themselves. For Pontus to take away his domain was pulling Hydros to pieces.

Ouranos and Phanes walked towards him. Ouranos placed his hands upon Hydros' brow and his hands glowed sky blue again. His power slowly being drained once more.

He gasped, much more of his energy was being taken than with Phanes. Just before he pulled away Hydros' eyes snapped open, his face looking slightly more youthful.

Like a thirty-five year old rather than a seventy year old.

Ouranos let a smile pass over his features. He now had two brothers awake.

Eyes darting between him and Phanes Hydros slowly stood. Resting heavily on a gold trident he hadn't noticed before.

"Ouranos? Phanes? Is it truly you?"

"Your eyes do not fail you brother. We have woken you, we will take back your domain from Pontus and all shall be as it was in the beginning."

"I don't doubt that brother. Thank you." Hydros said with a wide grin.

* * *

"Over the last three hundred years, Ouranos, Phanes and Hydros had been preparing and growing in strength. They had slowly managed to gain control of the deep seas for Hydros. This wasn't an issue as not even Poseidon wished to go there. Having a domain had allowed Hydros to regain as much strength as his brothers. The three knew that it was finally time to find Aether and attempt to awaken the rest of their allies.

The Roman Empire had split into the Eastern and Western empires, its size having reached too large for only one Emperor to manage. The Olympians gods had not changed and were still in Roman forms.

The disturbance Ouranos and Phanes had felt had only become larger. They believe it is Tartarus gathering his forces for an assault on the mortal plane. Tartarus having been awake for so long had about as much power as the three did put together.

"Phanes, it is time we found our nephew. You said you knew where he is sleeping?"

"Yes, he sleeps at the peak of the highest mountain, it is the point where he is closest to his domains."

"Aether is the primordial of Light and the Upper Atmosphere. It makes sense he would wish to sleep in his own domain, or at least as close as he could get to it.

"The highest mountain? Those mountains are inhabited by Ourea. Travelling there and releasing Aether will wake him."

"Ourea is weak. We can defeat him, one less enemy when we finally fight the others."

Hydros then joined the conversation.

"Yes, but we would expend much power in doing so. The shaking of the Earth will also alert Tartarus to our presence. We need a plan other than just waking Aether and Ourea and then attempting to destroy Ourea without alerting Tartarus to our existence." Hydros contributed.

"We must find a distraction for Tartarus. Perhaps I should enter the pit whilst you two attempt to destroy Ourea?" I suggested.

"Are you crazy! Tartarus is far stronger than us on our own, and in his own domain? He would have your essence trapped down there until you reformed in the sky." Phanes shouted.

"Then what are we to do? We need Aether, the longer we leave him the less time he will have to regain strength for the war which is surely to come!"

"Perhaps a sacrifice would do? Another being of interest, something to catch his eye whilst we deal with Ourea." Hydros said with a smile.

"You have an idea brother?" I asked nervously.

"I believe we should throw Pontus in the pit. Tartarus despising the upstart just as much as we do. It would be the perfect distraction, Pontus' power comes from my own. He was able to take my domain by stealing a piece of my power when I was in slumber. If we take it back, I will get full control of my domains back and we will be able to sacrifice him."

"That is a terrible idea. But it might just work. Do you know if Pontus is asleep? I find it doubtful he is still awake and allowing another to rule the seas." Phanes added.

"Though my power is blocked, I can still feel his location. He hasn't moved in a long while, Thalassa is with him." Hydros said, a sinister smile on his face.

"Do we kill Thalassa as well?" I asked.

"She is just as guilty as Pontus. I trusted them both with my location before I went to sleep, and I wake up to discover my power stolen and the sea ripped from my control!" Hydros had a look of absolute rage on his face.

"I agree brother, they must both die."

"Okay, tomorrow you shall lead us to their hiding place. We will take back your power and your domain and eliminate Thalassa. Then I will throw Pontus in the pit as a distraction whilst Phanes wakes Aether. All three of us shall then fight Ourea." I summarised. I looked at both of my brothers to see them nod before flashing /I sighed, I really need to sleep.

* * *

 _I stood in a valley, long grass and flowers surrounded me tickling my bare legs. I looked down to see a childs body._

 _"What?_

 _"As I took another look around I realised I knew this place. When I was first created by the sky Chronos found me._

 _This is where he raised me._

 _I gasped and started running, I wasn't in control anymore, my body moving of its own accord. Eventually it seemed I had reached my destination. A cave in the side of a cliff stood before me._

 _Slowing to a slow walk I entered the cave, watching my steps._

 _This was where Chronos spent his time reflecting. He used to say that being Time meant that he knew everything, that because Time flows everywhere it sees everything and hears everything. He can even remember before he was created. I thought it was cool back then and I still do. Due to this power he spent much of his time 'reflecting' on life. Working out whatever it is he had wanted, answering the big questions and processing all the worlds information every day. But he spent most of his 'reflecting' time thinking about our father Chaos, he never told me what he learned though._

 _I can only remember small things about my father. Black hair and sickly pale skin that seemed to shine with starlight. I don't remember him ever speaking, but I don't really remember. I had asked Chronos about him before and simply got a sad smile and a shake of his head. 'One day you will remember' he used to say._

 _It was all rather mysterious to my young self, our father creates us and then just leaves? Why wouldn't he stick around to raise us, or maybe that's what Chronos was for. You see Chronos was the eldest of us all, he was old when the sky was born, then I came around, after that was Erebus, Phanes, Tartarus, Hydros, Gaia, Nyx and Eros. Erebus and Nyx soon found each other and created Aether and Hemera. Then from Gaia came Pontus and Pontus created Thalassa. Everything was peaceful for a long time. Until we all met each other. Wars ravaged the world. Sky against Earth and Sea, Darkness against Light. It was a real mess, Chronos was the only one who didn't fight, used to just look on disappointed, as if he knew something we didn't. We actually made sense, he never talked about his past and we all knew he was old and powerful beyond measure._

 _Turning my attention back to my surroundings I found my body continuing into the cave, until I got to a pond. Shallow and beautiful reflecting the light through a small hole in the domed roof of the cave. Sat at the edge was a man, seemingly very old his feet dipped in the water and his eyes were closed. White hair showed his age and wrinkles adorned his pale face. But when he opened his eyes, I was stunned. Even after knowing what they looked like I still got lost in them. They were a shining gold colour that seemed to show millions of years of history. They were like deep pools of understanding and /It was then a voice boomed in my head, a familiar voice I hadn't heard in millennia._

 ** _The cave has the answers_.**

 _It was then I woke._

 _Gasping for breath I sat up. Phanes was next to me asking if I was okay. All I could manage was a small nod, it was like I was being choked. Sucking in another breath_ _I began to relax._

 _Something was clear though._

 _Chronos needed me._

* * *

Ouranos woke early the next morning, he was tired, last nights dream had woken him up in the middle of the night. He found that whenever he woke up and then went back to sleep he always felt worse than when he stayed awake.

He, Phanes and Hydros were preparing to travel to Pontus and Thalassas 'lair' so to speak. If this didn't work correctly then they would need to think of another powerful deity to sacrifice to Tartarus as a distraction. Safe to say Ouranos was stressed.

"Ouranos? Are you ready?" The voice of Hydros broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes. I was simply lost in my thoughts once again." He said with a small smile.

"We are ready. Grab my arm."

"Taking his left hand. Phanes took his right and they disappeared in a spray of /They appeared in what seemed to be an underwater cavern of some sort. The cave entrance opened into the sea, and yet no water came in. There must have been a spell protecting the area.

"Mind your step, it is likely Pontus set traps to keep us out. He knew I would be able to sense him."

He nodded.

"The three slowly began to walk further in, stalagmites and stalactites covered the cave, giving it an eerie, sinister look.

"They didn't walk far before it forked into two paths.

"Your godly senses tell us which way to go Hydros?" said Phanes.

"It is strange, I can feel my power coming from both paths. Perhaps Pontus and Thalassa lie in different sections?"

"Great. You two take the left, I'll take the right."

"That's not a good idea brother." Phanes was quick to say.

"I am going and that's final. I have the most power and am therefore most able to handle myself."

He left before they could protest anymore. He summoned his bolt feeling the familiar weight of his symbol of power filling his hand once again.

It wasn't long before he came to a chasm, roughly 20ft in length and filled with murky green water.

He sighed. It didn't take much brain power to realise this was a trap, it was likely there was some kind of monster lying in wait of a trespasser.

He had an idea, water conducted electricity, and his bolt was filled with it. Turning his sword into its lightning form he pushed the tip into the murky pool watching for a reaction. The water sizzled as if boiling and a loud crash echoed and he realised what he had done was a very, very poor decision. A giant serpent rose from the water with frills around its neck and large fangs hanging from the roof of its wide open mouth.

He quickly flashed on his armour. It was pure white in colour with decorative patterns covering it. Even his greaves and braces had moving depictions of clouds and lightning flashing on them. It was truly stunning, every primordial had created armour from their domains which reflected them.

The serpent shot its head at him with speed he had not expected from such a large creature, he cursed Pontus.

Dodging to the side he stabbed his sword into the serpents neck only for it to bounce off. His eyes widened in shock, this serpents scales were harder than his sword was sharp, the second most powerful primordials symbol of power couldn't even break its skin. Pontus and Thalassa must have truly put much power into this beast for it to be so strong.

Dodging another strike he attempted to stab it in the eyes only for it to dodge at the last second, he growled in anger, the beast was mocking him.

Snarling he infused his body with the speed of the wind and with renewed vigor began attacking the serpent again, each strike was dodged before eventually he sheathed his sword in the serpents left eye. It wailed in pain and anger and opened shot its open mouth towards him, he simply held his sword out and the serpent impaled itself on his sword, its mouth not having the same protective scales as its skin.

The beast slowly slid off his sword as its carcass retreated into the water. Smiling he rode the air over the water and onto the other side.

Suck on that Pontus.

It wasn't long before the narrow path he had been on opened up into a large room. It was circular and at the center was a small pool, he suppose it was only 4ft deep and perhaps 7ft in diameter. In the pool was a man he hated with all his heart, Pontus lay with an arm on each side of him on the sides of the pool. The pool was bubbling as if on a slow boil and his eyes were close with a smile on his face.

"Slowly he opened his eyes and smirked.

"Well, well, well uncle. How nice of you to visit me, you woke me when you killed that serpent. Such as shame, he only wished to protect his master."

"Yes I'm sure you're very happy to see me Pontus. Knowing I plan to destroy you and Thalassa."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You always were fond of that weak Hydros." He said thoughtfully.

"Pontus got out of the pool, and for the first time he noticed a sea green necklace that seemed to swirl with power. That must be what he stole from Hydros.

"Give me that necklace Pontus, or you will suffer a fate worse than death." He growled turning his sword into a spear.

"Haha, and why would I do that? I will kill you uncle. You are weak." Pontus flashed his armour on and a dark green spear appeared.

"Let's test that theory." He lunged at Pontus.

"You see to capture a primordial you need to weaken them mentally, pain is usually the easiest method. Pontus might be weak, but he was still too strong in mind to capture.

Pontus stepped to the side and smacked his spear down on Ouranos' before attempting to punch him in the face. Before he could however Ouranos stepped on the end of Pontus' spear and jumped out of the way.

Bringing his spear back up he blocked a stab from Pontus aimed at his left knee. He quickly jumped forwards and wrapped his hand around his neck before lifting him up, Pontus' spear clattering to the ground.

Quickly he ripped off the necklace and tucked it into his armour, before his dropped Pontus to the ground.

Gasping as if he was still being choked Pontus lay on the ground convulsing. Ouranos snapped his fingers and bronze chains wrapped around him.

He smiled picked him up and through him over his shoulder before doing a last scan of the room and turning around.

* * *

"Brother!" Phanes shouted.

"We've been waiting for ages." came the voice of Hydros.

"Sorry brothers, I was fighting Pontus."

"It seemed they only then realised who was over his shoulder.

"Hahaha, well done brother. Did you find the power he stole?"

"Yes, wait a second."

"I dropped Pontus to the floor and took out the necklace, before handing it to an eager Hydros.

"When it touched his hand it glowed green and sunk into his skin.

"Hydros gasped and began to get younger, looking in his early twenties rather than mid-thirties. Much the same as his brothers.

"He smiled.

"I am whole once more, my domain is mine again. Phanes and I killed Thalassa and took the other necklace whilst you were busy with Pontus."

"Good. Now you two go and find Aether. I will throw Pontus into Tartarus and then we can fight Ourea."

"They both nodded and the three flashed to their respective positions.

"He sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

_3 hours later_

Ouranos had managed to suppress his aura enough that he could enter the underworld undetected. He was currently dragging a squirming Pontus towards a huge cliff, it seemed whatever was below gave off a dark red glow and seemed to pull you towards it.

He shivered, his brother Tartarus used to be a kind man, strict yes, cruel no. He was the Primordial of Punishment and had turned his domain into a "holding cell" for evil. But as time went on and more monsters entered the pit he became tainted and warped. Their evil seeping into his soul, he was no longer Ouranos' brother. He was a monster.

Taking one last look at the fearful Pontus. He picked him up and through him down the cliff.

"Goodbye Pontus" He whispered with a small smile. Hydros' suffering was avenged. Who knows what Tartarus would do to him.

Quickly he flashed to where he felt Phanes and Hydros' energy signatures ready to combat Ourea and get back his nephew. What he saw when he got there was not what he expected.

At a first glance you wouldn't realise the mountain was not where it was supposed to be, that was until you saw its red eyes and huge hands holding your brothers bodies in a deathgrip and your nephew was on the ground unconscious.

Sighing he wondered why bad things always happened to him.

He summoned his sword and rose to his godly height. Even standing 20ft tall he was dwarfed by Ourea. Ourea's power wasn't in his domain like most primordials, it was in his physical strength. He stood 100ft tall with a monstrous appearance. His body was literally made of a mountain. Trees that had grown on small areas of fertile ground rippled as he moved.

Ouranos had never really interacted must with Ourea, he was another of Gaias creations, much like Pontus.

How Ouranos hadn't realised Gaias true colours before he didn't know, everything she created was evil. Even his own children, whether it be Titans, Primordials or Giants it was all bad news if it came from Gaia.

Dropping his brothers, Ourea swiped one of his giant mountain hands at him. The only thing he registered was 'oh shit' before he was sent flying backwards 60 feet.

He groaned in pain and sat up. This was going to be difficult. Willing lightning to attack Ourea he heard thunder booming as chunks of rock were sent flying from the strikes. Ourea roared in pain, which was strange because how could a rock feel pain?

He shook his head. Now was not the time for stupid questions.

Lightning continued to strike as Ouranos slowly rose into the sky on the winds. He raised his bolt and thunder boomed as a huge bolt of lightning struck him and he slashed his bolt at Ourea. The explosion that occurred next was, well, loud. He fell from the sky, the explosion had left his ears ringing, groaning he got up slowly, it felt like he had broken a few ribs on impact.

Turning his attention back to the pile of smoking rock that was Ourea, he noticed the mountain give one final roar before he slowly dissolved into small chunks of rock.

When Ourea next woke he was going to be pissed off.  
Suddenly he remember why he was fighting Ourea. He looked around him and spotted his brothers lying on the ground rubbing some very large bruises and groaning in pain. He rolled his eyes, they were always for dramatics.

"Hey, brothers, how the hell could you get captured so quickly? I was only gone for a couple hours and you managed to get crushed by a mountain?"

"We didn't see it coming!" defended Phanes with an innocent look.

"You didn't see the colossal mountain move?"

They both shut up at that.

Continuing his search his eyes landed upon his nephew lying on the ground, eyes closed, barely breathing. He still had the golden tan and bright blonde hair Ouranos remembered.

He walked towards him and knelt down next to him before placing his hands on his chest and concentrating on giving some of his energy to him.

He slowly felt the familiar cold sensation before he heard a gasp of breath. Taking his hands back he watched his nephew sit up slowly and cough a couple of times. His eyes scanned his surroundings until they landed on his uncle looking at him with a smile.

"You feeling alright?" Ouranos asked with concern.

"Yeah, just really tired. What happened to my mountain?" Aether asked, looking at his devastated surroundings.

They both stood up.

"Ourea woke when Phanes and Hydros found your body. I released slightly too much energy blowing him up. Turns out 'your mountain' was Ourea's physical form" He said laughing.

If Olympus didn't hear that then they were deaf.

* * *

Ouranos decided to rebuild the Titans city on mount Orthrys, it would serve as a good base and would be the main council place of his allies. Now there were 4 primordials on his side he could build thrones, it wouldn't be long until Aether was able to lead them to Hemera and then he would go to the cave he had seen in his dreams.

Standing in the center of the city. Ouranos slowly released his power into the surroundings and willed the buildings to reform. Rubble began to piece itself back together and fly back into the buildings. Statues and busts changed their faces to fit the new occupants of the city and the bridge connecting it to the mortal world regrew so it was now an extension of mount Orthrys in the mortal world. Meaning that theoretically a mortal could climb the mountain and get into the city. Though Phanes' power of appearances would keep the city disguised from prying eyes.

It was then that the others flashed in, Phanes, Hydros and the newly found Aether watched as the city regrew with beautiful buildings and palaces remodeled just for them. They turned around and saw the throne room. If it was beautiful before it was incredible now.

The marble was a glowing white and the gold veins running through shone with majesty. The huge doors opened on their own revealing the fixed interior. The walls were the same as the outside, but the best part was the thrones. Though there were only 4 at the moment there would soon be five, at the far side was Ouranos' throne, it was set on a slightly raised platform showing his rank as King and it depicted clouds and lightning flashing across it, it was blue and white in colour and was even better than the original before he died. To the right of his throne was Phanes, it seemed to show the fall of empires and kingdoms as if it were happening, and yet there was an interesting picture of a two faced man on the part where his head would rest. To the left was Hydros, his throne was simple, with a sea green colouring it seemed to swirl like a whirlpool, showing that the sea was never still. Aether's throne was next to it, it quite literally glowed, it was if pure light was condensed in one place, blinding to see. That would have to be calmed down later.

All in all it was a very beautiful room and the city seemed to be a success. The 4 primordials felt a bit of a power jump at once more having thrones and Ouranos smiled knowing that his plan was going perfectly.

 _500 years later_

Ouranos was sitting on his throne. It had been almost a thousand years since he was reborn. He couldn't believe how quickly that had gone, time flying by as fast as breaths. Over the last 500 years he and the other four primordials, yes, emfour shortly after Aether was rescued he had taken Phanes to awaken his wife Hemera from her slumber. Unlike waking the rest of them, waking Hemera had been easy. No giant mountains or sea serpents had got in the way and it was fairly simple.

Anyway over the last 500 years they had together grown incredibly powerful once more, Ouranos was now at full strength along with Phanes and Hydros, Aether and Hemera were still working on it but they were only a few centuries away. They had also managed to recruit a few lesser primordials to their sides, including Physis and Thesis. Physis being the primordial of nature, not the earth, but plants and animals on the planet, Gaia ruled the actual land. Thesis however was a goddess of Creation.

Inheriting their father's domain albeit to a lesser extent. It simply meant that she could create beings far easier than others. He had also managed to recruit Moros, the primordial god of Doom. He was a son of Nyx and Erebus and whilst having a dark persona and a nasty domain he wasn't a bad man.

With those three he also managed to get two of his daughters to join him, Mnemosyne and Rhea. When he revealed himself to them they had apologised profusely and he had simply waved them off, his daughters were innocent, it was his sons he hated.

As he sat in his throne it came to him that he had never met the Olympians in person, with the exception of Artemis but she didn't actual know who he was at the time. He smiled as he remembered the daughter of Atlas with raven black hair and molten eyes he had rescued from Heracles in the garden. He wondered how she had got on in the Hunt. Would she even recognise him?

He sighed, much had changed since then. He was a king once again.

Turning his attention back to the throne room he made thunder boom loudly in the sky, summoning his brothers, sister, nephew and nieces.

They appeared in a flash, on his right were Phanes, Hydros, Aether and Moros and on his left were Hemera, Physis and Thesis. They looked at him expectantly.

"Why have you summoned us uncle?" came the voice of his nephew Moros.

He smiled, never one for patience.

"I believe we need to make our presence known to the Olympians."

They all looked taken back.

"Why?" asked Hydros.

"Some of them deserve to be saved. I can feel my sons in the pit, they are slowly becoming conscious once more, there will come a time when I must fight them and make them fade. The Olympians should know that I shall aid them during that time." Ouranos said softly.

"From what I have seen the majority of them should fade as well as your sons. They do no good in the world." said Aether thoughtfully.

"Some of them yes. But not all. Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus and Hermes deserve to live. The rest can choose to either change their ways, or fade. We will rule the earth once more and there will be no room for the greed of the weak."

"I agree brother." Said Thesis.

"Who will you take with you?" asked Phanes.

"You and Hydros should do. Too many of us go and they might be scared. Meeting adjourned, everyone else can go." He said laughingly.

Everyone laughed and flashed out except Phanes and Hydros.

* * *

On Olympus Zeus was once more rambling about unknown power sources around the globe. Asking everyone to be searching for anything unusual and mumbling about how he must eliminate all threats.

Ouranos had been listening in for a while, he knew all too well the pride and arrogance being a god of the sky brought. He had just had far more time to temper his arrogance than Zeus. It would be a lesson he would learn well.

"Lets go brothers. We have heard quite enough."

With that said the three flashed to Olympus in the center of the throne room.

They interrupted another argument by the looks of it. It was rather funny. Even in their godly height the Olympians weren't even close to the three primordials. Now at full power they were each 30 feet tall, Ouranos being slightly more powerful than his brothers towered at 35 feet. The Olympians were barely 15.

The Olympians didn't even seem to notice the three figures, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and he released some of his aura making them all hit the backs of their thrones. Their eyes turned to them widening and Zeus summoned his master bolt, a pathetic copy of the original. being only 10 feet long compared to Ouranos' 40 foot long bolt that was currently on his back in the form of a spear.

Ouranos waved his hand and the bolt was pulled from Zeus' hand and shot into Ouranos' own outstretched one.

"That is no way to greet your grandfather boy. I would expect a 'king' to have some manners." He said with a slight smile adorning his lips.

Hydros and Phanes chuckled behind him.

"Grandfather? Who are you? How dare you speak to the King of the Gods in such a way!" Zeus' voice boomed, but they weren't impressed.

"I am Ouranos, the sky. These are my brothers, to my right is Phanes, the primordial of Change, Appearances and Life, and too my left is Hydros, who embodies the seas, oceans and liquids." He introduced himself calmly.

Several of the Olympians gulped and some even bowed.

"W-what do you want?" asked Athena with a stutter unfitting of her usually confident monotone.

"To help you. I can feel my sons, the titans awakening in Tartarus, it will be only perhaps a millennia until they rise once again. You stand no chance of defeating them without our aid."

"Why would you aid us?" A blonde haired, blue eyed man who looked to be in his early twenties asked. He believed Apollo was his name. It was strange how much he reminded him of Aether.

"I believe the majority of you deserve saving. I also have a rather personal hate for my sons. I am sure you have heard the tale of my betrayal?" He stated.

"Iapetus, Hyperion, Krios and Koios held you down whilst Kronos cut you to pieces right?" Athena said, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Something along those lines yes. What matters is that I believe you should be saved. I am here today simply to warn you of what is to come. You should prepare yourselves, it will not be an easy fight and we cannot directly aid you or risk awakening our others siblings. They would not be so, welcoming towards you as I am."

He and his brothers flashed out before anymore questions could be asked. It was only then he realised he still had Zeus' bolt in his hand. He through it down at Zeus' palace on Olympus and smiled when it blew up.

Laughing he and his brothers walked to the palaces on Orthrys. They were sure Olympus would not forget this day for many centuries.

emModern day, 18th of August 1993 br Atop Mount Orthrys

Ouranos was contemplating his next move, much had happened in the time since his visit to Olympus, there had been an uproar on the council. Wondering what the primordials 'true' intentions were.

He sighed, their constant panicking annoyed him. If he had wanted to destroy them he could have done so a thousand fold.

He turned his attention back to the council that was currently taking place, there had been no new additions.  
Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, a crazy idea yes, but it was so crazy it might actually work.

He could be reborn. The Olympians would never trust him if they knew who he was, and being a primordial meant he couldn't directly interact with the world whilst at full power. But if he was mortal? He could go on quests with the other demigods, could train with them and gain their trust. Most importantly he could destroy his children.

He and every other immortal knew the prophecy the oracle had said. But most didn't know it was his children that were the threat.

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods,_  
 _shall reach sixteen against all odds._  
 _And see the world in endless sleep,_  
 _The Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,_  
 _a single choice shall end his days,_  
 _Olympus to preserve or raise._

Ouranos knew that no regular half-blood of his grandchildren could kill his son. It had to be /Knowing the uproar from his own council this decision would create, he gave the suggestion.

"I need to be reborn as a mortal demigod, and as one of my great-grandchildren nonetheless. No half-blood can defeat my children. It emmust be me."

"What? Reborn? Is that even possible you are immortal!" ask Hydros.

Ouranos looked at Phanes who had paled slightly.

"Phanes is the primordial of life, therefore he has some control over rebirth. He can pull my soul into a mortal body. My power locked away until the prophecy is ended."

Phanes opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. I smiled.

"It's not something I have ever thought of not to mention attempt brother. This could go horrifically wrong, and we need you to combat the other primordials, you can feel them waking can you not? Erebus has awoken and Gaia is half-awake. They will likely already have their plans in motion."

"It is not for discussion, it is the only way to deal with this prior threat. Should the titans rise it will make it ever more difficult to combat the Others."

"Ouranos is right, it may be the only way to fight this threat." came the voice of his nephew Moros.

He smiled.

"Besides, my power is not a prominent as yours, my domain is not a physical thing. I will watch over Ouranos on his quest. You all know he needs protecting." Moros continued with a smirk before the rest of the council laughed.

Ouranos sent him the scathing glare he is famous for and Moros paled. It seems Doom itself is scared of Ouranos' glare.

Phanes had worked his magic and Ouranos felt a cold sensation spread across his body as his soul was literally torn from his body. Hydros had promised to take care of his body until he could re-inhabit it. It would be sixteen years until he saw any of his family again. But he would get to meet his great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren. He liked mortals, they tended to have a unique sense of humour.

He sighed as he fell unconscious, this was going to be a pain.

 _12 years later_

The last twelve years had been painful, remembering all your memories, but being a baby? Yeah not fun, especially since my 'mother' Sally Jackson didn't even know who I was. I had grown up with the name Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. I was technically a son of Poseidon, but he didn't know who I was either. On the day I decided to be reborn, it just so happened Poseidon emvisited a mortal woman, Phanes hijacked the fetus' body and put my soul in there. Meaning I had a mother who was roughly thirty thousand years younger than me. I know, creepy right?

I had an arsehole of a step father who I decided I didn't want anymore.

So I drowned him in a bath. Fighting the monsters that came for my scent was easy, hiding it from Sally? Not so easy. I had to be very careful what I did and when, she was always watching, checking her embaby boy was okay. I admired it, but it was unnecessary and hindered my progress, not that she knew that.

He had had limited contact with Moros over the years, he was always watching, took care of most of the monsters and gave him a gift of a weapon he hadn't seen in two thousand years. Anaklusmos, the sword of Zoë containing her immortal essence. In his current form of a son of Poseidon it seem fitting to have a weapon of the sea. Should he see her again he would return the sword to its original owner, it was currently in the form of a cheap ball point pen, but when clicked it elongated into the familiar three feet of celestial bronze.

Another thing he found rather painful was technology, phones, computers and TVs etc. He couldn't see the point, people had lived for millennia without it all, now the population was so very dependent, he made a promise when he finally reclaimed the planet as his own again he would rewind the world back to a time when things made sense.

He sighed and cleared his thoughts. He had a school trip today, it would likely be the same as the rest of his mortal life so far, getting picked on by school bullies. It hit him rather early on just how pathetic that was, he the might King of the Sky, was picked on at school. That thought alone made him want to roll over and die so he could be back in his real body.

He picked up his bag and began walking to school.

This was sure to be another long day.

* * *

Well perhaps that wasn't true, it was actually a rather eventful day.

You see, being a son of Poseidon meant his two 'uncles' hated his very existence. It just so happened Hades had sent a fury after him, Alecto he believed. When he arrived at the museum with his classmates, Mrs Dodds had taken him aside after he had got into a fight, he knew this was pathetic but he couldn't help it, and soon had transformed into the beast of hell. He had quickly sliced up the fury and his mythology teacher Mr. Brunner had found him covered in gold dust. It turned out he was the famous trainer of heroes Chiron and soon after he had been taken to Camp Half-Blood.

He was currently sitting on the floor of the Hermes cabin wondering why his life was such a mess, what happened to real fighting? Why was he infiltrating a school full of half godly children so he could kill his children? All valid questions and all with the same answer, because of emGaia, the bitch he had loved for millennia. It brought a stabbing pain even now to think of her betrayal.

Was it all an act?

That was the most painful question. He could remember when they were young and so in love, but had she really been? Or was she using him to protect her from the other primordials during the wars whilst she planned to gain strength only to kill him? Was she simply using him to create powerful children to use for her own gain?

Sadly he had none of the answers and it was doubtful he ever would have. He simply had to move on and try and forget how stupid he had been and how hateful she was. She didn't even kill him herself instead using his children against him.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

He knew it was likely he would be claimed by his 'father' at the camp fire as was tradition, though many gods didn't claim their children he knew Poseidon was fundamentally loyal to his kin and would aid him as much as possible, whether he needed it or not.

One thing for sure is that he hoped the Poseidon cabin was more comfortable than the Hermes cabins floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_A week late_ r

The past week had been okay for Ouranos. He had been claimed by his 'father' Poseidon and the cabin was most definitely more comfortable than the Hermes' cabin floor. He had settled in fine and had begun to 'train' with the other campers, by training he meant learning how to do stuff he could already do better than the teacher, and act like it was difficult. It wasn't arrogance, it was a statement of fact.

It was coming up to the winter solstice and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen on Olympus. Most likely nothing as it was usually rather boring, gods arguing about nothing because they are bored out of their minds and want to go home. It was when he watched the meetings without the participants knowledge that he realised how pathetic they really were. They could be doing something productive with their immortal lives and instead choose to act like mortal infants, having a screaming competition for who gets fed first.

He sighed. Immortality truly was a curse.

 _After the solstice_

After the solstice meeting thunder could be heard rumbling, and the shadows seemed to grow darker. The thunder wasn't Ouranos' doing, which meant Zeus was having a fit, and it was most likely Hades responsible for the shadows.

He wondered what could have happened to make them both so pissed off.

It wasn't long until he found out.

The conch horn blew, but it wasn't breakfast or lunch, it was signaling a meeting of some sort.

He began to walk to the big house. Others were gathered there already and people were also walking there. Once all the campers were there, Chiron spoke.

"At the Winter Solstice, Lord Zeus' master bolt was stolen."

At this several questions were asked.

'How can you steal a weapon from a god?'

'Do we know who?'

'It was probably Hades.'

Chiron then sadly looked at Ouranos.

"Due to Perseus being a son of Poseidon, Zeus believes it was he who stole the bolt, Poseidon's trident is still with him and he believes his brother used his son to steal the weapon."

At this everyone was silent before looking at him. Ouranos' frown was present. Chiron walked inside the big house, signalling for him to follow, walking slowly, he did.

Once inside he closed the door. The big house wasn't really that big, but it served its purpose. He looked at Chiron.

"I know you didn't take it, it wouldn't make sense."

"No, I wouldn't take a gods weapon, nor would I have the means to do so." Though technically a lie, Chiron didn't know he was an all powerful primordial god.

"But Zeus believes you do, therefore you must quest to get it back, else he will kill you. I suggest you speak to the oracle. You will find her in the attic, don't freak out."

Raising an eyebrow, he climbed the stairs. There was a variety of clutter in the attic, most prominent was the mummy wrapped in tie dye like a hippy.

He walked up to her and asked, "How can I get the Master Bolt back?"

Green light poured from her mouth and she said,

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_  
 _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned._  
 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_  
 _And you shall fail what to save what matters most in the end._

He couldn't lie, this perplexed him, the god who had turned? He would need to be wary of any godly interference. Fail to save what matter most in the end? That was purely cryptic, what mattered most? Getting back the bolt? No, that was relatively unimportant in the grand scheme of things. He would just have to wait and see. This quest wasn't really that important, though it would set his plans back if Zeus killed his mortal body. He would simply break Zeus when he was back in his immortal one.

Sighing he walked back down the stairs and told Chiron the prophecy. The old centaur nodded and told him to take another two quest members, he had a couple people in mind.

The first was Annabeth Chase, she had been training a long time and he just plainly felt sorry for her, taking her on a suicidal quest might cheer her up, she had always wanted a quest.

The other was a son of Apollo named Will Solace. He liked Will and having an experienced healer and a good archer with them was very likely to come in handy. He knew he would need medical attention on this quest, his mortal body was in no way as durable as his immortal one.

The prophecy had told them to go west, he knew a mortal entrance to the Underworld was in Santa Monica named DOA Recording Studios. So that's where they would be heading, he told the other two this and whilst they looked at him strangely, they nodded and followed his lead. He sighed, he couldn't blame them, knowing things which are close to impossible to know would raise questions with him as well.

* * *

Finally they were here.

They had taken a bus to New Jersey. On the bus, they were ambushed by the Furies and managed to fight their way out, destroying the bus in the process. They walk into Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium where 'Aunty Em' had invited them in, and given them food. It had rang alarm bells with him, but he hadn't known anything for sure. She revealed herself to be Medusa, and had tried to kill them but Ouranos had killed her.

They had then visited the Gateway Arch due to Annabeth's love for architecture. There they had been attacked by Echidna and the Chimera attack.

When they got to Denver Ares had met them them, this gave Ouranos the suspicion he was the 'god who had turned'. He had told them to get his shield from Waterland. He had expected a trap, but not one created by Hephaestus. They had retrieved the shield, and gave it back to Ares.

It hadn't been long before they reached The Lotus Hotel and Casino, (home of the Lotus Eaters) where they had been trapped for five days before Ouranos had realised it had time dilation surrounding it.

Once they reached DOA they had found Charon.

"Hello Charon, we are on a quest, how much will it take for you to take us to the Underworld?" He figured the straightforward approach might be best.

Charon's eyes widened at the request.

"A quest you say? Hhmm, ten drachma."

Sighing he gave Charon the money, who had smiled and given them the 'come hither' motion with a long bony finger. It had sent chills down his spine, Charon was his nephew, a son of Nyx and Erebus and as such had a gift for creeping people out.

Nevertheless they had followed him into an elevator, as soon as the doors close it plummeted downwards and make Annabeth and Will scream. He had merely laughed, being god of the sky made him hardy to falling.

When they got out, Will had thrown up, not much else to say on that topic.

The Underworld didn't look too bad considering it was filled with souls of the dead. Everything was either pitch black or dark grey, and when the three spoke it echoed and made them sound as if they were shouting, very, very creepy.

They found the palace and entered the dark gates, which had creaked very loudly, as a god you would think he could oil his gates once every couple hundred years. It was very poor customer service.

A large corridor opened up into a room, which looked much like Olympus only black, braziers on either side lit the dark room, and at the back wall lay two thrones. A pale figure sat on the larger one, the other appeared to be empty.

The three demigods bowed to Hades, though they came to demand he give the bolt back, they figured a bit of respect wouldn't go amiss.

He chuckled, "What are you demigods doing here? Though I suppose I already know, you are here for the bolt correct? I did not steal it."

"Then who did, my lord?"

"That I do not know, yet my own symbol was stolen, you might notice my helm does not rest upon my head as it should." He said glumly. "Yet I can feel its presence with you, hand it over and I will not kill you."

"What? We don't have you helm!" said Annabeth already panicking, she was smart but really couldn't keep her cool.

"Its in that backpack you are carrying. Hand. It. Over. Now!"

The power in his voice was tangible, and though he could produce far better than Hades, his mortal body was weak.

He unzipped the backpack to find a helm which seemed to give off darkness, and the...master bolt.

He gasped, Ares truly was the thief. He had set them up to take the fall.

Suddenly the helm flew off and landed on Hades head.

Hades fell back in his throne, a thin smile on his face.

"Much better. I know you didn't steal it, wouldn't make sense. I suggest you get that bolt back to my brother before he has a tantrum and shoots lightning at things like a small child." Hades said chuckling.

The three nodded and walked back out the room, bowing once more.

Ouranos was angry, they had traveled rather far, and yet they had had the bolt for days. It made him almost have an aneurysm with anger.

He swore Ares would pay.

* * *

The three had arrived back at Olympus. The trip back had been relatively trouble free, despite the risk the trio had got a plane back to New York and were now standing in the lobby of the Empire State Building.

Threatening the security guard for the key they headed for the elevator and reached the 600th floor listening to some of Apollo's bad music.

He couldn't deny that whilst it couldn't hold a candle to Mount Orthrys, Olympus was beautiful. There was a bridge connecting the lone elevator to the city and they could see the throne room in the distance, knowing the gods would be there they started a brisk walk.

It had taken them longer than anticipated to reach the throne room, navigating the narrow street had been difficult and they were now standing in front of the gods.

Who were no surprise, arguing.

It was his father, Poseidon who noticed them first, he cleared his throat and nodded towards the trio. They walked forwards and knelt before the gods, it felt very wrong for Ouranos, most of these beings deserved very little of his respect.

"Where is my bolt Jackson? I can sense it on you." growled Zeus with his eyes narrowed at him.

Ouranos unzipped the bag and the bolt shot towards Zeus who caught it and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I suppose I shall have to let you live this time boy. Where did you find it?" He asked opening his eyes.

"In a backpack Ares gave me." He replied.

"You dare accuse me of stealing the bolt?" Growled Ares with his eyebrows knitted together, clearly the stupid god hadn't expect Hades to let them live.

"I swear upon the River Styx, Ares is behind the theft of your bolt and Hades helm." Thunder rumbled in the distance and Zeus rose to his feet glowering at Ares.

Ares cowered back and the trio slowly backed out of the room, bowing once more before letting the gods deal with the betrayal.

* * *

Ouranos felt like an idiot.

A couple of weeks ago Clarisse was given a prophecy by the oracle that said,

 _You shall sail the iron ship wit warriors of bone,_  
 _You shall find what you seek and make it your own._  
 _But despair for your life entombed within stone,_  
 _Fail without friends, fly home alone._

It felt safe to say the war had begun. Ouranos knew Kronos was acting in the dark, it would probably only be two years at most before he had risen completely.

It had been deduced that only the fleece could save the poisoned tree which provided protection to the camp thus Clarisse had set off on the quest for the Golden Fleece.

Ouranos had deduced that the Golden Fleece could save a dying tree which provided protection for the camp, which is why the quest by Clarisse had been sent to find it.

Ouranos, Annabeth, and Tyson his half brother the cyclops had ran away from camp in order to try to find Grover.

Hermes had told them to call on some Hippocampi, who carried them to a passing cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda. Once aboard, they discover that the ship appears to be deserted, but find fully stocked cabins to sleep in.

In the morning, they wake to find the ship full of tourists, but also populated with monsters. They had been captured by Luke Castellan, who was a traitor and owned the boat they were on, transporting an army of monsters. Luke sends them to be fed to a drakon in the hold, but they escaped on a lifeboat and eventually found land, a marshy swamp area.

A hydra had managed to track them, and after a brief fight, it had almost managed to kill them, when they were saved by Clarisse, who was a particularly unpleasant daughter of Ares, who had happened to be sailing on a confederate battleship filled with undead corpses.

En route to the Sea of Monsters, the CSS Birmingham is destroyed by the monster Charybdis and then attacked by Scylla. Presuming Tyson and Clarisse are dead, Ouranos and Annabeth had escaped to a nearby island, where they found a spa resort, Ouranos thought it was a bit suspicious but hadn't said anything. A decision he had greatly regretted.

Ouranos had been turned into a guinea pig whilst Annabeth was taken away. Not much else to say about that. When Annabeth returns, the spa resort's owner was revealed to be the sorceress Circe, who turns men into guinea pigs and put them in a cage. Annabeth asks for a moment alone with Ouranos, and then used Hermes' anti-magic vitamins to turn Ouranos and the others back to normal. Ouranos and Annabeth then managed to escape Circe's island by stealing Blackbeard's ship.

Ouranos and Annabeth reach Polyphemus' island, where they are reunited with Tyson and Clarisse, who survived the shipwreck. They had finally rescued Grover and find the Golden Fleece, and were returned to the mainland by Hippocampi.

Clarisse had returned to Camp Half-Blood with the Fleece by plane and all seemed like it would work out.

Until Ouranos and the others were captured by Luke and taken to the Princess Andromeda. Luke dueled Ouranos, had then surprisingly beaten him, and was about to kill him, but before he did, Chiron and the "Party Ponies", a large group of centaurs armed with modern weapons such as paint-ball guns appeared, and rescued them.

It had been a very eventful trip and Ouranos had overall felt it to be a rather fun adventure. Not much happens when you are immortal, same shit everyday. Being mortal was fun once you got the hang of being able to die. Actual excitement, he had felt fear when Luke had beaten him. It was actually a challenge, despite his hatred for the boy he had a respect for his fighting capability.

They were now back at Camp Half-Blood and he was about to put the fleece on the Tree. You see they had got here only an hour after Clarisse had. Centaurs had the ability to bend distance as they ran meaning they had got to the Camp at an incredible speed.

Due to Ouranos' part in recovering the Fleece. Clarisse had allowed him the honours of fixing the tree, which had come as a surprise.

He placed the Fleece on the tree and it appeared nothing would happen, that is until it began to glow golden and the tree seemed to grow a bit.

However the most extraordinary thing that had happened was the appearance of a girl. Who had somehow been pushed out of the tree, at first he thought she must have been a dryad. But then he remembered something a camper had told him about a girl named...Thalia? Who had been saved by her father Zeus and now provided protection through the tree.

At the time he had thought that was the only good thing Zeus had ever done. The rest of his time was spent screwing mortals, drinking and acting like his father. Zeus disgusted him honestly, after the damned war Ouranos would destroy Zeus.

Ouranos noted that she was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth, a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket, pale blue eyes like Zeus' own and black hair. This girl was definitely of the sky, he could feel the familiarity of her aura.

Other than that she looked pretty good considering she fell out of a tree and had been pretty much dead for a few years. That Fleece truly was powerful, to bring her back and save the tree. Though he did wonder whether her not being in the tree would mean the camp was no longer protected.

She was also older than his mortal form, and so she would end up the child of the prophecy, this had truly screwed up his plans. Seemed his three nieces truly did hate him.

Though he had always got along with his slightly younger sister Ananke, her three children had never felt the same way it seemed.

He only wondered what would happen to him next, and how he would fix this mess, he couldn't kill the girl. That much he knew, but he needed to be the one the prophecy spoke of, this girl no matter how powerful she was for a demigod, would be no match for his son and the fact the fates would force her to try is testament to their cruel nature.

The only way he could see this turning out productively is if Thalia joined the hunters, then she would technically never be sixteen and never reach prophecy age. But it would need to be very quick and he didn't see any way he could force her to join the hunt, or for the hunt to accept her.

Once thing for sure is that he had a large amount of thinking to do.

* * *

Ouranos was getting tired of quests.

He, Annabeth and Thalia had gone to a boarding school in Maine, to escort two sibling half-bloods named Grover had found. They were currently under attack by the Manticore who was named Dr. Thorn. It was times like this he seriously considered why it was a good idea to play mortal for just under 15 years. His mortal body was now 14, it would only be a couple more years until the prophecy came to pass, and he was sure he would find more trouble along the way.

The Manticore had the Di Angelo siblings who he noticed were children of Hades. He sighed, another one couldn't help themselves and keep their oath. He, Thalia and Annabeth chased the Manticore into the woods, Ouranos knew he needed to keep the children alive and in his mortal form fighting the Manticore would likely end up in him dying, and then waking in his immortal body.

He sighed and sped up until he was close enough, clicking Riptide he sliced it at the monsters unprotected back, almost too easy. The Manticore hissed in pain and twirled around attack him with his free hand, his other occupied keeping the children of Hades under his arm.

Ouranos dodged to the side narrowly avoiding the sharp claws.

Suddenly a familiar voice shouted from in the trees, "Permission to shoot, milady."

He deduced that Artemis and her hunters arrive to help, the monster turned around only to see an around embed itself in the arm holding the Di Angelos. They dropped to the floor and ran behind Ouranos.

There would be a lot of explaining to do later he thought.

"Godly interference is forbidden!" The Manticore hissed.

A girl about twelve he recognised as Artemis stepped out of the trees.

"The hunting of wild beasts is within my domain. Kill him girls."

Suddenly a few more arrows loosed and hit the Manticore in various spots on his body. The Manticore desperately reached for Annabeth trying to use her as a body shield. Ouranos wasn't having that and he sliced Riptide at his hands, it went straight through and the Manticore roared in pain.

Then another arrow found itself in the monsters eye. Slowly it crumbled into a fine dust coating the grass.

It was silent for a moment before Ouranos looked up to see Zoë. He hadn't seen her in two thousand years. He half expected her to recognise him, until he realised he didn't look exactly the same with his black hair and green eyes.

Her eyes met his and a recognition seemed to flash in them before they became unreadable again. He stared back just as fiercely, hoping she would understand, but he had never told her who he truly was. She would think he was long dead by now, lost to time as so many others were.

He sighed and set himself to cleaning up the situation he was currently in, he needed to get the children of Hades back to camp, without the boy being killed by Artemis or a hunter that decided he wasn't respectful enough.

* * *

The last couple of weeks had been tiresome to say the least. When they got back to camp, Bianca had been inducted into the hunters, and Artemis had gone off to hunt some mystical monsters without her hunters. Meaning she had left them at Camp, where they had been causing trouble. Zoë had had dreams about Artemis being captured and the Oracle had spouted a prophecy.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_  
 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_  
 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_  
 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_  
 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_  
 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Nico had settled into camp life which was good. Though his obsession with Mythomagic was annoying to say the least.

It wasn't long before Zoë, Bianca, Thalia and Ouranos set off on another quest to save Artemis.

When they arrived in Washington, D.C., Ouranos had gone to the National Museum of Natural History. He had found Luke and a man called the General there, and summoned spartoi to hunt the quest group. Whilst they ran they were attacked by the Nemean Lion before they can leave. They fled, and with the advice of Apollo, travel to New Mexico. Bianca had picked up a small statue in the junkyard of the gods and the theft had awoken a prototype of Talos, and she died to bring it down. The remaining quest members had traveled to the Hoover Dam, and after narrowly escaping the spartoi again, arrived in San Francisco.

Once there, Ouranos sought out Nereus and learns that the monster Artemis was hunting is the Ophiotaurus. Zoë, Ouranos, and Thalia go to find Frederick Chase in the hope that he will help them reach their final destination of Mount Tamalpais, which is the modern location of the Titans' fortress on Mount Othrys.

Understandably this was an issue for Ouranos. For if they reached the city they would notice it had been rebuild completely, and was filled with primordials and other such powerful beings. They had been exceptionally careful not to give away that the city had been rebuild and this would screw it all up. So in hopes of stopping this issue Ouranos had contacted Moros when the others weren't looking.

He had agreed to speak to the others about hiding the city using Phanes magic over appearances. Meaning it would seem to mortals as if was not even there. When in reality they were standing at the primordials seat of power.

After this with Mr. Chase's car, they had traveled to the Garden of Hesperides, where he had rescued Zoë from Hercules millennia ago. Zoë was wounded by Ladon when they had attempted to pass through.

From the place where Atlas once held up the sky, they see Artemis now doing his job. Knowing he was the only one who could Ouranos took the burden from Artemis and found it weighed rather lightly in his hand, the sky aiding him when he needed it to. Whilst he was doing this his companions fought the Titan's advance guard and

Artemis manages to force Atlas back under his burden, but not before he seriously wounded Zoë. Thalia battled Luke, and he fell from a cliff, which had made Ouranos smile. That boy was a monster with a human appearance. With the help of Mr. Chase, who arrives in a biplane he has fitted with celestial bronze weaponry, they escape and travel to Olympus.

Zoë's body had died during the trip and is turned into a constellation by the lady Artemis. Thankfully this meant he could save her soul and keep it safe ready for when he could return it to a mortal form. He would never let her die, and knew she would be far safer hidden as a constellation.

During the winter solstice meeting, the gods were finally convinced by Artemis to take action against the Titans. Thalia had also been asked by Artemis to become a huntress, and her acceptance was perfect as it was the only thing that prevented the onset of the Great Prophecy and ensured Ouranos would be the one to fight Kronos.

Like he said, he was beginning to despise quests with a passion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Battle of Olympus_  
 _Empire State Building_

It was chaos.

Monsters and demigods battling everywhere, monsters were falling left and right but demigods were dying as well.

Ouranos had killed maybe a hundred now. Yet he knew he would have to take his real form to fight his sons. He had seen Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios and Koios behind the army. Likely waiting it out until the demigods were crushed until they would fall into battle and take the victory.

It disgusted him.

That he could have helped create something so cowardly and vile as the Titans made him ashamed.

He sneered, and made a prayer to Phanes asking for his body to be sent to him on Olympus. He made his way into the building. Entering the lift and it shot up to the 600th floor, which held Olympus. He looked around and a flash of light lit up the area in front of him. When it died down his brother Phanes stood there and Ouranos' real body was at his feet.

He smiled at his brother.

"Been a while brother. Thank you for taking care of my body."

Phanes smiled back as well.

"The least I could do. Come on, its time you were with your power once more."

Walking towards his body he began to feel a lifting feeling inside him. As if his soul was reaching out of this body and towards the next. He supposed that was exactly what was happening. An immortal soul could only be housed in a mortal body for so long before it began to break free.

He continued walking towards his body, until he began to move towards it without moving his feet, looking down he realised he was no longer solid, his soul had broken free of its mortal chains.

Suddenly he shot towards his body as if he had been shoved and he sat up gasping for breath.

He was whole once more. Sixteen years after departing his body he had finally rejoined it.

Though the most exciting part of it all was that he would finally achieve vengeance. A goal that had been on his mind since he returned two millennia ago. His sons would fade now.

"You going to stay for the battle brother? Or going straight back to Orthrys?" Ouranos asked.

He would kill his sons either way but Phanes' help would be much appreciated.

"I shall stay to help, Moros will arrive shortly as well."

He smiled, his brother was always loyal.

They flashed to the lobby of the building. Knowing they would disintegrate all the demigods otherwise, whether they had their eyes closed or not. The presence of a primordial gods form was terrifying on its own. Not to mention two at the same time.

They walked out the doors and were soon joined by their nephew Moros. He still had shoulder length black hair and fiery red eyes.

Three pairs of eyes scanned the battle field. The demigods were fighting a losing battle it seemed. Turning to Moros, Ouranos nodded and Moros' greatsword appeared in his hand and he rose to a height of forty feet. With a wicked smile he joined the battle, crushing drakons and giants to death or impaling them on his thirty foot long sword.

Moros always was bloodthirsty. Though he supposed that came with the domain.

Looking at Phanes they set off towards the Titans who had varying looks of rage on their face at the sight of Moros single handedly destroying monsters too ancient to have names.

Ouranos laughed and they turned to him. Their eyes widened at the sight of their father who was previously thought faded. Kronos in particular looked like a fish out of water. His mouth opening and closing rapidly as his grip on his scythe tightened.

Ouranos gave him a thin lipped smile.

"Long time no see boys. How had Tartarus been treating you?"

Kronos looked like he was about to explode with rage. His brothers not looking far off.

Phanes laughed and summoned his sword and armour. Ouranos doing the same.

"Perhaps its time you were gone from this world my children. If only I could bring myself to be sad at your passing."

With that they dived in and began skillfully battling the Titans. Phanes fighting Koios and Krios, and Ouranos taking Kronos, Hyperion and Iapetus. There weapons moving too fast for the mortal eye to see. It wasn't long before Phanes had dispatched Krios, but Koios was smarter than his brother and was posing more of a challenge.

Ouranos was enjoying this fight, every cut he sliced at his children spilling their ichor was a beautiful sight. He let out a yell as he sliced his sword across Hyperion's neck, severing the head as his body flickered like a light during a power cut, before it disappeared. His soul leaving to the realm of the faded.

Two down, three to go.

"I remember this being more difficult last time boys. Have you not been practicing?"

They all growled and attacked with renewed vigor, Phanes finally slipping past Koios' guard and piercing his heart. He flickered before fading, a look of great surprise and pain on his face.

Two to go.

By now the demigods and Moros had finished off the army and were now watching in awe as the Titans were overpowered by two mysterious beings that you feel the power rolling off of.

Ouranos smiled as Phanes took Iapetus aside, now he only needed to kill Kronos, he was the most skilled of the Titans and that scythe was nasty, but he wasn't a match for a primordial god at full power.

Ouranos had only been outmatched all those years ago as he had just finished creating the Hekatonheires and Cyclops with Gaia and was not at full power. What a shame they had turned out to be, the beasts had acted as animals. He heard that they had been rescued by the Olympians and the Cyclops now served in Poseidons forges.

Perhaps they had learned how to be civil in Tartarus, but he doubted it.

Kronos whirled his scythe around and sent it flying towards his father, a look of fear and rage on his face. He knew he wouldn't win this fight, three of his brothers had fallen already and Iapetus wasn't doing well against Phanes, cuts had opened all over his body and he was on one knee, desperately trying to stop Phanes blade sinking into his neck.

Ouranos blocked the strike and stepped into Kronos' guard, delivering a brutal fist to his gut and bringing his knee up to break his jaw when he doubled over.

He was going to enjoy every second of his sons pain. He would make sure his own pain was returned a thousand fold before this was over.

Phanes had finished off Iapetus and was now watching Ouranos, not stepping in to help as he knew this was important to his brother. He needed an outlet for his rage lest it overtake him.

Kronos rose to his feet again, staggering before turning back to his father and launching himself into a flurry of attacks, desperately trying to land a lucky blow.

Ouranos easily blocked them all, before grabbing Kronos' fist and pulling him over his shoulder, flipping onto his back. His scythe was knocked out of his hand along with the air in his lungs as he hit the concrete. The force of the landing breaking a few ribs.

Ouranos grabbed the scythe off the floor and felt the blade attempt to burn his hand. It was pitiful, you can't burn the sky.

He stepped towards his son and raising his scythe cut off both his hands. Kronos howling in pain as his ichor began to cover him.

"It didn't have to be this way Kronos. You chose to betray me with your mother millennia ago, and I promised you my vengeance would find you."

He found himself feeling very nostalgic, he remembered when Kronos was a child, immortal children grew quickly yes but they were still born as babies. It took roughly four months for them to grow to adulthood.

Kronos wasn't always this hateful, once a happy child, he wondered when Gaia had begun to poison his mind, from the start? Or was he already grown when she turned him again his father.

It didn't matter anymore, there was only one path to take now. There would be no forgiveness today.

Turning his sword back to his bolt he raised it above his chest, preparing to kill his youngest child.

And he did.

Kronos whimpered, a lone tear streaking down his face as his essence faded from existence, joining his brothers in the realm of the faded.

Ouranos sighed, he had had his vengeance.

* * *

 _Battle with Typhon_

It was a losing battle, the Olympians knew that, even if they defeated the storm giant, they still had five titans to fight, all of which had risen completely and were at full power. Yet still they persisted, for they couldn't give up. Maybe Kronos would fall on his scythe, though it was a fickle hope.

Zeus was just about to be knocked out of his chariot by a giant fist when the biggest lightning bolt he had ever seen dropped from the sky and blasted Typhon right in the head. He was knocked over and tripped into the sea. Suddenly, the water bubbled up and hundreds of Cyclops emerged on the backs of Hippocampi, they threw ropes around him and pulled him beneath the sea, a giant hole opened up in the sea bed and Typhon disappeared.

The Olympians bore identical looks of shock.

 _Was it Zeus that had made that bolt?_

Zeus himself was the most shocked, for he knew that he hadn't. Only one person would be capable of such a feat, and he didn't particularly like him. After destroying his palace with his own symbol of power, Ouranos and his brothers had disappeared for centuries, not even a Christmas card.

They all began to make their way back to Olympus, hopeful thoughts running through their heads.

* * *

Ouranos was emotionally exhausted, he had killed five of his kids, and called down the biggest lightning bolt ever, so he could destroy his nephew Typhons face with it.

Saving the Olympians was inevitable failure, and much pain on their part. Though it was Poseidon who had technically saved them, it wouldn't have been possible if Typhon hadn't fell on his, already mostly destroyed, head.

He stood in the middle of the throne room on Olympus, all the demigods watching him, Phanes and Moros.

Moros had made a rather large display in power when he ripped apart an army of thousands of terrifying monsters, with the flick of his sword and a glare.

He and Phanes had destroyed the most powerful five titans there were, in under an hour. He had then preceded to show them an image of their parents fighting Typhon, before he called down a monster bolt and smashed him up with it.

Safe to say the demigods didn't know to think. Should they bow or run away?

All this had happened, and yet only one thing was on his mind. A certain molten-eyed daughter of Atlas, who was currently spending some quality time beating the shit out of Orion in the sky. At least she was having fun, and yet he would be bringing her back to the mortal plane rather soon, because after much thinking had been done, he decided that did in fact love her. In the two millennia he had been back, he had been his happiest with her, on the quest where she would be killed, albeit temporarily, by her own father.

It was rather messed up if he thought about it too much.

It wasn't long before the gods flashed in, they took in the carnage and monster dust everywhere, before taking in the sight of three forty feet or more primordial beings in the middle of throne room. With a crowd of wide-eyed demigods standing behind them.

They slowly got in their thrones, suspicions confirmed, the bolt was emnot from Zeus.

Athena was the first to regain her wits.

"Lord Ouranos, might I ask where the Titans are?"

"Faded, along with several thousands monsters." He said with a blank face.

The gods eyes all widened. Brilliant news, another ancient enemy gone.

"Though I suppose this brings us to the next piece of news. I was in fact, Perseus Jackson this whole time." He said with a smug smirk "Have been living as a Son of Poseidon for sixteen years, my way of influencing fate without breaking my father's precious laws he made before he left to sleep for eternity."

Poseidons eyes were wide as he asked, "Why did you choose to be my son?"

"You are the only one on the council I find agreeable." Ouranos replied swiftly.

Poseidon smiled and Zeus frowned.

"I believe it is time you rewarded the demigods?" He asked.

They nodded and preceded to call them forward.

It was a great surprise to find that two demigods he rather liked were offered godhood. Will and Annabeth both accepted and he smiled, deciding to play with the situation. Someone had to replace his children in their domains.

When they began to glow golden, added his own, essentially adopting them. Will was now the Titan-God of Light replacing Hyperion, and Annabeth replaced Koios as as the Titan-God of Knowledge and Wisdom.

Nico di Angelo, once an annoying kid, was now a powerful child of Hades, Ouranos decided to make him Titan-God of the Underworld and Mortality to replace his son Iapetus.

That just left Kronos and Krios to replace. He couldn't think of anyone who deserved Kronos' power. Krios however, would be replaced by Zoë. Then she would be immortal without joining the hunters again, and he was certain she deserved it.

Something occurred to him suddenly, he hadn't seen Oceanus.

Speaking up he asked, "Poseidon? Have you seen Oceanus?"

Poseidon looked at him with a sad expression, "When I joined the fight and sucked Typhon down, I left my palace to be crushed by Oceanus. I don't know where he is now."

"Phanes, go back to Orthrys and speak to Hydros, I want Oceanus dead. He's dangerous unpredictable and completely insane. Always was and I am fairly sure that hasn't changed."

"Of course brother, I will go immediately." Phanes flashed out and all the gods closed their eyes at the flash. Ouranos chuckled remembering they were only gods. Luckily the demigods had left a few minutes earlier. The new gods had gone to Orthrys to wait for him.

This had been a good day. Soon he would bring back Zoë.


End file.
